clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jervis Tech
Jervis Tech is a 12-year old singer from Kabol, Afghanistan. He has a singing career in Torona, where he generates a large fanbase. He was listed at Number 9 in "Top 10 Most Influential Kids of Today". He is actually a human, so he is quite different from the other citizens of Torona. Jervis Tech seems to harbor an unknown power, similar to a psychic flow... Birth Jervis was born on July 9, 2002 at the Harammar National Hospital in Kabol, Afghanistan. He was very weak when he was born and it seemed unlikely that he would survive, but thankfully he did. Infancy Jervis learned faster than most other infants. He was already saying his first words by the time he was 11 and-a-half months. For most of his infancy he seemed to be curious abut his surroundings, and this led to his career in childhood. Toddlerhood Childhood Jervis took dancing class when he was 4 years old. His school was devastated by soldiers from a different country when he was in Grade 1, because of that, school was cancelled for 9 days, though Jervis loved school. In Grade 3 he was so good at singing, dancing and making music that he became very popular at school. He was naughty only 6 times and did his Homework everyday unless there was no Homework. Present Now Jervis has the nickname Mad Hatter and he is 11 years old, he will be 12 on July 9 2014 He has 6 Albums so far. A 7'th will be released next year. He is now in School. He now lives in Torona, Calada, he moved there on August 13'th 2010. He is now learning at Torona National School in Grade 6. Albums Album 1 Released June 17'th 2009 Songs: This Country, No War, The Devastated World, Why? and Stop War. Name- War Is Bad Album 2 Released July 1'st 2009 Songs: Childhood, Kabol, Best Day, Together, War Torn, Islam and The Pillars Of Islam. Name- Islam Album 3 Released May 5'th 2010 Songs: I Will Move Soon Too Peace, Peace, The War, I Hope and Looking For Freedom. Name Peace Album 4 Released May 6'th 2011 Songs: Waving Flag, Freedom, Arpatheid, Travels, Famous and Dancer. Name- Freedom Album 5 Released July 21'st 2011 Songs: Future, How We Shall Get Freedom, The Time, South Africa and Mandela. Name- Future Freedom Album 6 Released May 30'th 2012 Songs: The Big Day, You Don't Know You're Beautiful (Jervis Version), Summer Time, The Earth, Celebrate Together and Crime or Not. Name- Earth Album 7 To be released in February 2013 Travels Jervis started travelling on Summer Break when he was 8. Here are all his travels. Travel 1. Amazonian Forest Brazil Finding The Lost Golden Head Of The Chimborazos. July 3, 2010 Travel 2. Sahara Desert Egypt Finding The Pyramid Of Spirits. July 16, 2010 Travel 3. Himalayas Nepal Finding The Abominable Snowman. August 19, 2010 Travel 4. Death Valley Survival Testing. June 3, 2011 Travel 5. Bangladesh Floods. July 12'th 2011. Travel 6. The North Pole Cold. January 6'th 2012 Travel 7. The Southern Cold. March 27'th 2012 Travel 8. Boiling Equator. July 6'th 2012 Travel 9. Global Warming. November 9'th 2012 T.V. Shows *Travels *Science With Jervis Album Information Album 1 2009 War Is Bad Jervis's first album made him very famous. It included the songs This Country and No War and it includes much more. This album was made in Kabol so it will be in English, Pashtu and Dari if you read it. Because of this he planned a second album which is release. Album 2 2009 Islam When he planned his second album Jervis decided to add more songs to this album. It included the songs Islam and Kabol. It made him more famous and he was awarded two awards, the Best Singer Of The Year Award and The Best Style At A Concert Award. Now he was planning a third album. Album 3 2010 Peace On his third album Jervis was talking about peace, like we all need peace right? Well thats what he talked about. It included the songs Looking For Freedom and Peace. He became very popular because of this and in this one Jervis even danced and singed so he was awarded The Best Dancing At A Concert Award. Album 4 2011 Freedom This album made Jervis very famous and rich (Note he is in the Top 10 Richest Families In Antarctica.) He was performing the best album so far and yet. It includes the songs When I Get Older and Arpatheid. This made him the most Famous Kid or Teen in Antarctica. Now this made him plan a fifth album and he is even thinking about a sixth album. Album 5 2011 Future Freedom Jervis Tech's 5 th album was his best yet. At the opening concert 205 thousand people came to watch him! He doesnt care about being famous though. His whole school came to watch him! Everbody sang along on the song Mandela and Nelson Mandela himself was there. Album 6 2012 Earth JErvis Album 7: In No Time Stuff That Jervis Owns Penguin Stuff Snowtendo, Icepad, Penguin Xbox 360. Human Stuff Playstation3, Nintendo, Wii, Xbox 360, Ipod. Powers And Weaknesses Powers *Music *Singing *Dancing *Intelligance *Drawing (Not that good but ok) *And a few others Weaknesses *Bees *Sharks *Other animals that may sting or bite you *And a few others Careers Jervis has had many careers and here are they. Former Penguin Secret Agency Agent Joined April 19'th 2010 Elite Penguin Force Agent Joined June 13'th 2010 Former Tour Guide Joined October 6'th 2008 Ninja Joined May 3'rd 2009 Fire and Water Ninja Joined July 7'th 2009 And many other ones. Awards And Nominations Best Dancing At A Concert Award Won 3 times Best Act On Any Website Won 2 times Best Costume At A Concert Award Won 4 times Best Song Of The Year Nomination Won 2 times Best Dancer Of The Decade Nomination Won 1 time Largest Applause At A Concert Nomination Won 2 times Master Of The Universe Nomination Won 1 time High Penguin Of The Year Nomination Won 1 time World Superstar Nomination Won 1 time Special Achiviemants In Life December 29 2005 City Celebrity February 3 2006 Province Celebrity July 31 2006 Country Celebrity March 30 2007 Dance, Music And Technical Star August 2 2007 Smartest Kid Aged 8 To 15 April 23 2008 Internet Technological Star June 4 2009 World Celebrity Quotes Jervis Tech's New quotes. *By 2050, most species will be extinct, that includes all Penguins. So I want humans to stop Global Warming. *Let us have some fun tonight! *Something different, something fun, to feed and love when your work is done. Trivia *He is a master at Kung Fu and Card Jitsu *He dances the best in Torona *He makes rock and modern music *His natural hair color is Brown *He is crazy about books *He is the smartest penguin/people aged 8 to 15 on the Earth *He is light-skinned but not pale *He is a human Category:Famous Category:Singers Category:Music Category:Humans Category:HQA 3 Category:Ninjas Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Family of Jervis Tech